Question: Find $s$ given that \[3 \log_2 s = \log_2 (3s).\]
By logarithm identities, we have \[\log_2 (s^3) = \log_2 (3s).\]Thus, $s^3 = 3s$, and since $s$ must be positive, we can divide by $s$ to get $s^2 = 3.$ Thus, $s = \boxed{\sqrt{3}}.$